dinocrisisfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Del superintendente
Del superintendente es un archivo que aparece en Dino Crisis 2. Contenido Español= Sabía que llegaríamos a esto. No hay manera de que los humanos y los dinosaurios puedan coexistir. Si ahora sacrificamos nuestras vidas, al menos habrá una oportunidad de que la raza humana perdure. La ironía de esto es que toda la zona en la que estamos atrapados fue construida para ser un entorno adecuado para los dinosaurios. Soy el superintendente del edificio y también soy el único que queda. No pertenezco a este lugar. Este mundo no tiene futuro. Los niños, que fueron heridos por los dinosaurios, han sido puestos en cámaras de soporte vital. Espero que las gentes del "pasado" cuiden de ellos. Las cámaras son extremadamente potentes y aptas para curar cualquier herida, sin importar lo crítico del estado de los ocupantes. Las cámaras de soporte vital también sirven para dar conocimientos e informar a sus ocupantes, y familiarizarles con este mundo. Pero las cámaras se diseñaron originalmente para incubar dinosaurios, y no humanos. Por ello, los conocimientos adquiridos estarán limitados a la coexistencia con los dinosaurios. La tragedia viene como efecto colateral de esa incubación: los niños acabarán perdiendo la capacidad de habla, y en su lugar, su instinto primario será proteger a los dinosaurios. He grabado hoy mi mensaje para el hombre que un día llegará a este lugar. Dejo este mensaje sin arrepentirme de nada. |-|Inglés= I knew it would all come to this. There's no way humans and dinosaurs could ever coexist. But if we sacrifice our lives now, we would leave a chance for the existence of the human race. The irony is that this whole facility which we are trapped in was built to sustain a suitable environment for the dinosaurs. I am the superintendent of the facility and I'm the only one left. I don't belong here. There is no future for this world. The children hurt by the dinosaurs have been put inside life-support chambers. I trust that the people of the "past" will take care of them. The life-support chambers are almighty. It should be able to heal any wound, no matter how critical they may be. Also the life-support chambers will feed knowledge and teach them about this world. However, the chambers were originally designed for the growth of dinosaurs. Thus the knowledge fed will be limited to the knowledge of coexisting with the dinosaurs. The tragedy is that the children will eventually lose their speaking ability. But instead they will have been inputted the instincts to protect the dinosaur. Today I have recorded my message for the man who will definitely come here. With this I have nothing to regret. |-|Japonés= こうなることは分かっていた。 人間と恐竜の共存など、 最初から望むべくもない。 しかし、 我々が犠牲になることで、 人類は滅亡の危機を逃れることができるはずだ。 最期になった今、 信じるしかない。 皮肉にも、 我々が閉じこめられているこの施設は、そもそも恐竜たちの環境を維持して、 彼らを保護する目的で建造された。 私はその管理人だ。最後まで生き残ってしまった、 場違いな生き物。 この世界に未来はない。 恐竜の傷つけられた数十名の子供たちを生命維持カプセルで眠らせ、 ”過去”の人間に託すことにする。 生命維持装置の機能は万能だ。 どんな致命傷も、 何らかの方法で必ず癒してくれるだろう。 また、 装置は子供たちに、この世界に関する知識を与えて、 教育もしてくれるはずだ。 ただし、あの装置は恐竜の幼生に合わせて設計してあるので、 知識は恐竜と共生するためのものに限られてしまうだろう。 子供たちはやがて言葉を失い、 恐竜を守ろうとする本能が植えつけられる。……皮肉な話だ。 今日は、 過去へのメッセージを録画した。この場所に必ず現れる、 あの男のためだ。 ……これで、 思い残すことはない。 Ubicación El archivo se encuentra encima de un tablero de operaciones en la entrada del edificio de hábitat. Curiosidades *El superintendente es el viejo Dylan Morton, él escribe este archivo justo después de grabar el mensaje que le deja a su yo del pasado. en:Superintendent's Will Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis 2 Categoría:Dino Crisis 2